YuGiOh GX Tales: Rewrite
by SulliMike23
Summary: A rewrite of my first YGOGX story. Featuring new characters, updated ones, and new duels. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to rewrite my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX rewrite and redo the whole series. First off, I removed a couple characters and will be taking a few pages off of Duelist of Dawn and see if I can get as far as he has. Also, I will be posting a layout for OC submissions from my readers so stay tuned for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any of the original characters/cards/places that are included. I do own my OC Matt Drayson.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Welcome to Domino City, home of some world famous duelists of the Duel Monsters circuit; including Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with an extremely amount of good luck and the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where some young, upcoming duelists plan to apply for the most famous and prestigious dueling school: Duel Academy. In fact, one duelist is heading his way to the Kaiba Dome now. His name: Matt Drayson.

"Well, this is it. Time to show these people how I can duel." Matt said as he looked over his deck and walked up the hill to the Kaiba Dome. He wore the 2nd editon of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk that he got around his 12th birthday. He stood at 5'7" and wore his previous school's uniform, which consisted of a gray coat and white undershirt and a pair of matching pants. As soon as he got there, he registered for the tests and had his deck checked for illegal cards. After a while, he was showed to the duel field where all new, old and applicant students where hanging around. Most of the kids he noticed wore red, yellow or blue jackets. '_Must be the Academy students.'_

Down below, Matt noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about his age wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two defense monsters known as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Guardna (100/2600). The monster opposing the dueling proctor was a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and there was also a face down spell/trap card.

"Alright new guy," The proctor called to the boy. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A Ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact, dropping the boy's life points to 1300, while the proctor's dropped to zero ending the duel. As the holograms disappeared the Proctor smiled.

"Clever move," He said. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed to him and said dryly, "Thank you oh wise proctor."

'_Sweet combo.' _Matt thought, nodding with an impressed smile. _'Not many duelists would sacrifice their monsters like that, but this guy was able to put himself in the position for the win.'_

Up in the stands, he saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the boy's duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk," The person they were referring to, a spiky dark-haired boy named Chazz. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn…the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

'_Chazz Princeton, huh?'_ Matt thought. '_No amount of prep school's gonna help if don't work hard on the arena.'_

"Attention. Will Matt Drayson please report to Dueling Field #2," An voice over the PA announced. "I repeat, Matt Drayson to Dueling Field 2."

'_Showtime...'_ He thought as he reported to the designated field.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, blue-haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with reddish-brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, you see there's one more duel after Bastion's and it's getting ready to start." Syrus explained before turning his attention to the duel arena where Matt's duel was supposed to take place.

"Say what!?"

* * *

Matt rose up from an elevated platform wearing his duel disk. In front of him rose another platform where a man wearing the purple outfits of one of the dueling proctors stood. The man looked at Matt with a steady glance.

"Alright, applicant," he said with an overbearing tone. "What is your name?"

"Matt Drayson, sir." Matt replied, respectfully as he stood at attention.

"Well you know the rules: you win, you're in." The proctor said, starting up his duel disc. "If not, better luck next year."

"Oh, I'll be in _this_ year," Matt said, starting up his own duel disk. "Count on it!"

"Duel!"

Procter: 4000

Matt: 4000

"I'll start things off, if you don't mind." Claudio said, drawing his five cards and then the starting draw phase.

"By all means." The Procter offered.

"Cool!" Without a beat, he placed a card horizontally onto the duel disk. "I'll set a monster in face-down defense mode and let you have a shot." A hologram of a face down monster card appeared in front of him.

The proctor drew his card. "Not bad, my turn." He looked as his card and then his opponent's field. '_He probably has 2000 DEF point monster waiting in the wings. But I'll have something better for it.' _The proctor slipped in a green card. "I play the spell Polymerization; fusing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) and Befomet (1400/1800) to form..." Images of two beast-type monsters, one was brown standing on all fours and a sharp on its head, the other was a four-armed, red beast with yellow horns on the head. They swirled together in a vortex for a few seconds and then reappeared as a single monster. A two-headed monster with faces of the monster that formed it standing on all fours, with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. "... Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800)!"

"Whoa, one of Yugi's monsters!?" Matt asked, reeling back in shock before grinning. "This is going to be fun!"

"Well let's see how fun you think this is; Chimera, attack his face down monster!" The proctor commanded. Chimera roared as it flew over to the face down card. As it bit into the card image, the monster was revealed. A clay pot containing a one-eyed dark creature that had a wicked grin on it's face appeared before exploding into several pieces of pixels. The proctor stared in shock as he knew what it was; a Morphing Jar (700/600).

"Thanks for that," Matt said with a grin. "That was my Morphing Jar. Since you attacked it, it's effect is automatically activated and now both of us have to discard our entire hands and draw five new cards." He explained as he and the proctor discarded their cards into their graveyard slots of their duel disks.

"Clever, applicant." The proctor congratulated before looking over his new hand before placing a single card in the spell/trap card slot behind his monster. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn.

"Here we go again." Matt said as he drew his card. "Now, you're probably gonna hate or like me for this."

"How's that?" The proctor asked.

"I play the spell card Premature Burial!" Matt announced, as the card appeared in front of him depicting a zombie trying to break out of the ground with a magical circle around it. "By paying 800 of my life points, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard!" From the card, a large four-winged dragon with black and red scales emerged letting out a loud roar. "And the monster I pick, is my Darkblaze Dragon! (1200/1000)"

Matt: 3400

* * *

"Woah, what monster is that?" Syrus asked, a little intimidated by Matt's new monster.

"Dunno," Jaden shrugged, not intimidated at all. "But it sure is cool lookin'."

Back at the duel, the proctor was not worried about it. "An interesting move, young man; but your monster is not strong enough to take on my Chimera."

"Not yet, anyway," Matt threw back. "You see, because I summoned my Darkblaze Dragon from the graveyard it's attack and defense points are doubled!" Matt's monster let out a growl as it's states increased. (2400/2000)

* * *

"Huh," Chazz snorted, unimpressed by Matt's monster. "Any third-grader could tell what Darkblaze Dragon could do."

"Plus he forgets the proctor has a card facedown," One of his chronies, Torimaki, said. "It's obviously a trap."

* * *

"But I'm not done yet," Matt said, placing another card next to his Darkblaze Dragon. "Next, I summon my Element Dragon (1500/1200) in attack mode!" From the card's hologram, a pinkish-red dragon emerged and roared. "My Element Dragon has a cool ability that gives it 500 attack points whenever a FIRE monster is on the field. And since my Darkblaze Dragon is a FIRE monster, it's even stronger now!" A crimson aura surrounds his Element Dragon as it's attack points are raised. (1500-2000/1200)

"Now comes my attack," Matt announced before taking another card and placed it next to Premature Burial. "But before that, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your facedown card!" Matt's spell card blew a huge gust of wind that tore through the proctor's facedown card and shattered it. "Now that your card is dealt with, my Darkblaze Dragon can take out your Chimera! Dark Flame attack!"

Matt's first dragon reeled back and let out a stream of black flames towards the proctor's Chimera and engulfed it as it exploded.

Proctor: 3700

"Since you destroyed my Chimera, I can now summon my Gazelle back from the graveyard and I'll summon it in defense mode!" The Proctor's lion-like monster reappeared on the proctor's field and roared as it crouched down on it's card hologram.

"True, but my Darkblaze Dragon has another cool ability." Matt said as the dragon flew over the Proctor's beast. "It can deal damage to your life points equal to your monster's attack points!"

As if on cue, Matt's dragon fired another stream of flames at the proctor, making him raise his arms to brace himself as his life points were dropped again.

Proctor: 1600

"But my attack isn't over yet," Matt said pointing at the proctor's Beast. "Because now, my Element Dragon can take out your Gazelle!"

Matt's other dragon flew towards the proctor's monster and fired a stream of energy from it's mouth that caused the monster to explode. Matt then took one more card from his hand and placed it into a slot next to his Premature Burial.

"Now I'll end my turn with a facedown." Matt said as his card appeared.

* * *

"Wow, in just two turns he's already in the lead." Syrus said in awe.

"No kidding," Jaden said, very impressed with Matt. "That Darkblaze Dragon of his has the same ability as one of my monsters. I wonder who this guy is."

"That is Matt Drayson." Both boys turned to see Bastion taking a seat in a row in front of Syrus. "A smart individual; he was able to score the second-best after me in the written exam."

"Wow, that is smart if he was able to nearly match your score." Syrus stated.

"By the way, tight duel Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion.

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

* * *

"Very impressive, young man." The proctor said, nodding in approval as he drew his next card. "You cleared my field and gained the lead in just one turn." He then took a card from his hand and placed it on the field. "But now I'll end your lead. First, I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode!" A muscular man wielding a two-bladed axe appeared swinging it around. The proctor then took another card and placed it into his spell/trap card slot. "Next, I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex!"

"Wuh oh!" Matt said, his eyes widening.

"I'm guessing you know what this means," The proctor said, grinning. "By discarding one of my own cards I can destroy all face-up attack position monsters on your side of the field." As he did so, bolts of electricity shot out from the spell card's hologram and struck both of Matt's dragons and blew them both along with his Premature Burial up into several bits of pixels. The proctor then placed another card into his duel disk. "Now I'll activate Axe of Despair and equip it to my Axe Raider to increase it's attack points by 1000." (1700-2700/1150)

Axe Raider's normal axe disappeared and another axe with a long wooden handle and a huge metal blade appeared in it's hands.

"And now, I'll have my Axe Raider attack you directly!" He called out as Axe Raider charged at Matt.

Matt then grinned and said, "Hold on there, proctor," he then pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face-down card, Malevolent Catastrophe!" After he announced his card, a magenta colored trap card flipped up. On it was a group of monsters in a large vortex. "Thanks to this trap card, whenever my opponent declares an attack, I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field," He said. "Like your Axe of Despair for example." As he said this, another gust of wind appeared from Matt's card and blew the wooden axe out of Axe Raider's hand lowering it's ATK back to normal it also destroyed Matt's other card. (2700-1700/1150)

"Too bad it won't _stop_ my attack!" The proctor retorted as Axe Raider continued undaunted and sliced at Matt's body, who braced himself from the attack.

Matt: 1700

* * *

"Wow, that was a close one." Jaden said, a little more impressed with Matt.

"I'll say," Bastion said in agreement. "He barely held onto his lead thanks to that trap card."

Up in the bleachers, Chazz sneered again and snorted. "The kid just got lucky, he won't survive the next turn."

* * *

"Very impressive," The proctor said with a nod. "You managed to weaken the damage that would've been done had that attack been succesful. Since I can't play the last card in my hand, I'll end my turn here."

"Then that begins mine." Matt said, drawing another card and looking at it. He then took another card in his hand and played it. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck." Matt said, as he played his card and drew two more from his deck and looked them over. He then grinned as he saw what was on them. He then took one of the cards and played it. "Now I play Poison of the Old Man! With this spell card, I can either increase my life points by 1200 or decrease yours by 800. But right now, I need more life points so I'll increase my life points with my spell card."

Matt: 2900

Matt then took another card from his hand and opened the slot for his field spell cards and inserted his card into it. "Now I activate the field spell card, Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

As Matt's card was activated, an altar with a torch in between a pair of tall spires rose up from behind Matt.

* * *

"Mausoleum of the Emperor?" Syrus repeated the name of Matt's card. "What does that do?"

"It allows Matt to ignore any monster tributes and pay life points instead in order to summon stronger monsters." Bastion explained. "He must be planning on summoning a powerful monster.

"Sounds cool." Jaden said.

Chazz narrowed his eyes at Matt's card. "I wonder what this kid is up to."

* * *

Matt then took a monster from his hand and got ready to play it. "Thanks to this field spell, I'll be able to summon a monster by sacrificing my life points instead of monsters and I'll pay 2000 of my life points," Matt said as his life points decreased and he played his monster. "And summon my Felgrand Dragon!" As he announced this the flame from the torch from Matt's field spell grew even higher before dying down revealing his new monster. The monster was a golden-scaled, spiked-skinned dragon with a long neck; it roared as it appeared on the field. (2800/2800)

Matt: 900

"Whoa! That's one wicked Dragon!" Jaden exclaimed as he observed Matt's monster.

"It sure is!" Syrus agreed.

"A very impressive monster, applicant," The Proctor said, nodding at Matt's Dragon. "But even if you destroy my monster, I'll still have 500 life points left to spare."

"Not after I play the last card in my hand," Matt said as he showed it. "Megamorph!" The Proctor reeled back in shock as Matt played the card, who grinned at the proctor's reaction. "You obviously know what it does. Now that my life points are lower than yours, Megamorph doubles my monster's attack points!" (2800-5600/2800) "Which is now _more_ than enough to end this duel!" As he said this, Felgrand Dragon roared as it's attack strength doubled and it flew towards Axe Raider and launched a stream of fire from it's mouth and destroyed it.

Proctor: 0  
Matt: 900, Winner.

The proctor dusted off his blazer as the holograms disappeared and then smiled. "A well played duel; the Academy welcomes you!"

"Thank you very much!" Matt replied and bowed in respect. He was then led down by the elevator again.

* * *

Up in the stands, another couple of individuals from the very top of the dome were watching Matt's duel as well. A girl with sandy blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her neck with grayish-brown eyes and outfitted in the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. Her name is Alexis Rhodes. And a taller boy with blue hair, also down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was more white than blue. It was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. His name was Zane Truesdale, the senior and top student at Duel Academy.

"He's sure to be an interesting one, with that batch of monsters he's got." Alexis replied, as she saw the duel ending. Zane just stayed silent not really giving his two cents into the conversation.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Matt left the dueling arena.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'_Hmm, another student signed at the Academy,' _He thought as he gather up the papers from the exams._ 'If only he'd gone to prep school he'd be in my dorm.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a scowl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here Miss…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor' thank you." If there's one thing about Crowler, he takes his title serious with what he has accomplished. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

As they pleaded him, Dr. Crowler looked as though he was about to reach breaking point.

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

That comment finally made Crowler snap, "LATE IS RUDE!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I have no time for slackers!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Hello, who may I ask is…?"

Before Crowler could continue, another voice on the other hand interrupted him. "It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, changing his tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly," Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened_ last year_." That made Crowler a bit uneasy as he remembered what happened. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'mister' or 'missus'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up before scowling. _'Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_

He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." But before he could go any further, one of the teachers picked up a box full of Duel Monster decks.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor and which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave _that_ to me." He mysteriously pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, Jaden was just excited after seeing Matt's duel. "Man that was one sweet duel!"

"Indeed," Bastion said as he looked at Jaden. "Matt performed very well, and I must say those cards of his were quite impressive themselves."

"I guess that guy's going to be the _third_ best duelist in the freshman class." Jaden said with a nod.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to exam field four."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait," Bastion interrupted him, "Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Matt being the third best? Who's the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly," He said with a confident grin. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He sure is confident." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need, too." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against..."

"Yeah..." Bastion and Syrus turned around to see Matt looking down at field, also. "Who is she?"

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"Whoa! That's a man?!" Matt shouted in shock.

"Very, also congratulations on winning your match." Bastion said.

"Thanks!" Matt replied before looking back at the field. "Oh, duel's on! And what's up with that gear? Looks like he's ready to play at a rock concert."

* * *

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden, on the other hand was risen on the same type of elevator that Matt was on at the other side of the field.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden very confidently. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied. "Uh…Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy." Dr. Crowler said, introduced himself.

"Wow," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweatdropped at that comment.

* * *

"Now that he mentions it," Torimaki, the boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other boy, Raizou, said.

Chazz, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased at what Jaden was saying down there. _'Who does this kid think he is?'_

* * *

Crowler then activated his, what he calls, duel vest and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery as well as the blazer that Crowler wore. Crowler just simply acted as though this was going to be a quick one.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication," Crowler answered. "Of course, you have to be accepted first." He then mentally added, _'Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as Jaden cut on his duel disk.

Crowler: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green bird man appeared and knelt on its card image (1000/1000). "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

* * *

"Cool, a hero boy!" Matt said with an impressed grin.

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

"He's using the Elemental Hero archetype that basically relies on fusion tactics to win." Bastion explained.

"And it's hard to play that deck properly." Matt added with a nod.

* * *

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _'Don't tell me what to do,'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

Crowler: 3000  
Jaden: 4000

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face-down Draining Shield was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-down cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jaden asked, looking around.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

* * *

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"And speaking of Heavy Storm, I don't think that's a test deck." Matt deduced, narrowing his eyes.

"Why's that?" Syrus asked.

"Of course! And that goes the same for a card like Confiscation; they're both rare cards that can change the tide of the battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized, understanding what Matt was talking about.

"Meaning?" Syrus asked again, still not getting it.

"It's probably his main deck!" Matt answered with a frown.

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

* * *

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

* * *

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

* * *

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster, more so than its stats. (3000/3000)

* * *

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said as he observed the duel.

"Whoa, a monster that can stand toe to toe with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?" Matt shouted in surprise.

* * *

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"Maybe he's a little bit of both." Matt cracked.

* * *

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this." Zane said in reply.

* * *

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained as he watched the duel. "Its defense points were way too low." His shoulders then slumped. "This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion said as he remembered what he knows about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen. Just as Syrus mentioned that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body.

Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 3000

"Yeesh, already at half his score." Matt said, wincing. "He's gotta step up."

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad," He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing the familiar sound of Jaden's laughter.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will _not_ be permitted to pass this exam!'_ He cursed mentally, _'And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my deck!'

'_Just look at him tremble,'_ Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his deck. _'He must _really_ be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him. He also recalled that he said that it belonged to him. _'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! His initial shock wore off and he then made his decision. _I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (300/200). Some of the girls in the audience noted how cute the creature looked. "Next, I play one card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?" He finished as a face-down card appeared behind the fur ball.

"Looks like hero boy's safe for know." Matt commented with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked, confused as ever.

"Wait and see." Matt answered, gesturing towards the duel.

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the giant walking gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces. Jaden mentally said, _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Jaden simply shrugged. "My gear's fine," He replied. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

The info actually took Crowler by surprise. He knew what the original Kuriboh could do, but he never expected that his attack would be thwarted by a Kuriboh with wings. Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Well how about that," Alexis said as she watched. "A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know."

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued with a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

Matt laughed at Crowler's reaction. "Man, people like him really need to learn to stop underestimating the Kuribohs!"

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted as Jaden placed Winged Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach!" Jaden shot back, "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the excuse to call him lame!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"Show a little respect, why don't ya?" Matt muttered with a scowl.

"You _should_ be sorry," Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero," As a card shot out from his deck into his hand, he placed the card on the duel tray. "Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a red body-suit appeared and landed on the field (1200/800). Just as she appeared, Jaden drew another card. "Now it's my move!" He then looked over his cards again. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you!"

He placed one of the cards in his hand into the spell/trap card zone. "First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" After Jaden played Avian again, it reappeared next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt, but before he could go any further Jaden interrupted him yet again.

"I didn't say I was done yet," He said. "See, I _know_ that my two monsters aren't very powerful by _themselves,_ but if I can form them together it's another story!" He then took the last card in his hand and showed it to Crowler. "And I have _just_ the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm (2100/1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

'_Show's about to be over soon, if Jaden has the right card in his hand!' _Matt thought as he grinned.

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with _more_ attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said with a little disappointment in his voice as he didn't consider the fusion monster to be a threat.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden's monster.

"He means that the Wingman's attack points are lower than the Golem's 3000 attack points," Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"Relax, boys." Matt said to them. "Hero boy's fine."

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone, "I don't mean to rush you but I _am_ a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the field spell slot of his duel disk. "And, of course, I _knew_ my Wingman had less attack points than your golem," He then placed the card in the field spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the field spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings that you would normally see in a big city like New York, literally, sprouted up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed. Matt was anticipating Jaden's next move.

"Alright, Flame Wingman," Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics!" He then pointed at the cog-powered machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said as though he wasn't worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single attack point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You know something, you're right, teach," Jaden revealed, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is _raise_ my Flame Wingman's attack by a total of 1000 points!"

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body (3100/2100). Crowler looked as though he was going to have a panic attack as Jaden's monster slammed into his, breaking pieces of it off.

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head giving the good doctor a good headache.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's special power." Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. "You see, like Matt's Darkblaze Dragon, when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster are dealt as damage to your life points." He explained with a two-fingered salute. "Pretty sweet huh?"

Just as Jaden said that, the crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler burying him in its pieces, despite his attempts to get away.

Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden announced as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a sort of salute. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?"

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see that Jaden actually beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He had been beaten by a kid who was late and who was a mere amateur!

"Impossible," He seethed, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz was having the same thought. "It must be dumb luck," He said through his clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis was also smiling at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then noticed that Zane huffed and walked away.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden himself, "Yay! Jaden won!"

"All right! Wish I had that kind of action in my test duel; makes me feel jealous of the kid!" Matt added, pumping his fist in the air.

'_Nice,'_ Bastion mused as he watched Jaden do a victory dance. _'I could use some competition.'_

After his victory dance, Jaden took out the Winged Kuriboh card he got earlier. "We made it," He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

* * *

A/N: And that does it for chapter 1. Now as I said earlier, I'll post a template for OC submissions after the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2, and after this I will post the template for OC submission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor do I own any of the characters and cards except Matt Drayson and a few made-up cards I will come up with.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Three days after the entrance exams, Matt and the rest of the students that passed the exams sat inside of a helicopter en route to his new school, Duel Academy. He was thinking of all the fun he was going to have dueling lots of people with his deck. He was also hoping to duel Jaden (or as he dubbed him 'Hero Boy') seeing that he beat a teacher of all people. He saw him sleeping near a window seat along with Syrus. He himself was currently sitting next to Bastion, and they really hit it off and became good friends.

_"Attention new Academy duelists," He overheard the captain speaking over the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."_ Most of the students, did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. Far away, it was mainly green due to most of the forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But main attraction, was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

_"Next stop, Academy Island!"_ The captain said._ "Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."_

* * *

After a couple of hours, Matt found himself in a large classroom you'd see in a University. Before heading over there, he had to change into his school uniform and had noticed that they were all different as he saw the other kids. The one he had was a yellow blazer with gray pants. He also noticed Matt had the same uniform as him. But when he saw Jaden (who was taking a nap while standing up ((how Jaden was able to do that he did not know))) and Syrus, they were wearing red blazers instead. He then looked around seeing other boys in the blue blazers and even some girls, but they had white blouses without sleeves and miniskirts in red, blue, and yellow colors like the boys' blazers.

Seconds later, a man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald but had a tan goatee around the chin. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than normal over a shirt and tie.

'_Must be the head guy.'_ Matt thought as the man on the screen begun his speech.

"_Good morning and welcome my students,"_ He said in a pleasant voice. _"I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world."_ As he talked, Matt heard some snoring coming from Jaden. He shrugged it off as the Chancellor continued to speak. _"Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."_ He finished with a slight chuckle.

* * *

The students were walking out of the main school heading off to their dorm room assignments. Matt was checking his Duel Pilots, silver hand-held gadgets that showed IDs, grades, dueling credits linking up to the wins and...

"Well, Ra Yellow's my dorm." Matt said, turning off his Pilot. "Room 468B."

"Looks like we're neighbors, old chum." The dragon monster duelist turned around and saw Bastion walking up to him.

"Hey, Einstein what's up?" Matt greeted him with a grin.

"Einstein?"

"My nickname for ya, fits ya perfectly with your smart brain!" Matt said, patting Bastion's shoulder.

"I suppose, ready to head over to the dorm?" Bastion asked with a shrug.

"Sure, let's go!" But before they could get any further, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bastion, you in Red too?" It was Jaden sitting near a stone decoration in the courtyard with Syrus.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over himself, "Let's see...yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh...," Jaden realized as he looked at his red blazer, "So that's how it works...,"

"Dude, you just figured that out?" Matt asked quirking his eyebrow at Jaden.

Jaden glared at him, "So what? You ever think that maybe I was color-blind!" he snapped.

"Actually, no we didn't. _Are_ you color-blind?" Bastion asked quietly.

The brunette snickered, "Nah, but I could've been!"

Matt then did a double take at him. "Oh yeah, hero boy! Nice to meet ya face to face!"

"You're the guy with those sweet dragon monsters!" Jaden exclaimed. "Good to meet ya, too!" They both shook hands. "Maybe we'll see you and Bastion around the dorms!"

The boys in yellow looked at each other before turning back to Jaden and Syrus. Bastion then pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island, "I doubt that...your dorms are over there."

"Yup, later guys!" Matt waved as he and Bastion walked on leaving Jaden and Syrus to walk to their dorm.

* * *

The Ra Yellow dorm building was like a how a library looked from the outside. It was very clean and true to the name, very yellow. Bastion and Matt walked inside and found their dorm rooms across from each other. After unlocking it with the keys they got in registration, the opened to a fairly sized room with a bed near a window, a desk and drawers for the clothes with the bathroom near the entrance. It even had a small fridge and stove for food in cooking!

"Cool," Matt said, taking in his new room. "It feels like home, just needs a few essentials".

"Really?" Bastion called from inside his room. "Well, as soon as we get unpacked and the computers get setup that's true but what else could be missing?"

"Just a few minor decorations here and there." Matt replied.

* * *

(Five minutes later...)

"There we are!" Matt's room was now filled with posters of different types of dragon monsters from Duel Monsters including the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Luster Dragon, even Curse of Dragon. There were also a couple of posters of a couple of rock bands. He also brought in his own mp3 alarm clock dock and placed his mp3 player on it.

"Yeah, now it feels like home!" Matt said as he dusted his hands.

"You seem to have an appreciation for dragons." Bastion commented as he noted the many images of duel monster dragons.

"What can I say, dragon-type monsters are among the strongest monsters in the game." Matt said turning towards his neighbor. "In fact, I got inspired after seeing Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons in action.

"Very nice." Bastion commented with a nod.

"I'll tell you the story sometime, right now I'm about to check out the rest of the campus." As Matt was about to leave, Bastion had one last thing to tell him...

"The welcome dinner's about to start in an hour, so you'd do well to hurry back before it's time."

"You got it!" Matt called back as he walked down the hall.

* * *

(With Jaden and Syrus...)

Both of the newly Slifer Red students headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found their dorm building. But the place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better has he said...

"This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck!"

Well, it was more like an old apartment building with two floors, to put it a little more pleasant. At least Jaden didn't have any complaints, he leaned against a railing, looking at the ocean near the dorm.

"Are you kidding me, Syrus?" He asked. "Check out the view, this place is great!" The next went into their assigned rooms, which happened to be the same one. "Alrighty, this here is our room Sy."

As they looked in they saw long, two-seated desk along the left wall, window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove.

"It's pretty small don't you think?" Syrus commented on the small room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied. "But anyway, I like it! This'll be a sweet pad for our first year at the academy!"

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said, starting draw up a daydream of him and Jaden in some royal Egyptian clothing. "You think were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden?"

"No offense, but that's just lame." Jaden said. "They broke the mold when they made the two of us!"

"For very different reasons..." Syrus muttered.

"We need to work on that confidence of yours," Jaden pointed out as went over to the window. "But first let's work on some lights!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Unfortunately, someone else didn't want it out. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added.

"Well can you see me now!?" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy. "Will you stop your screaming!? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

"Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki!"

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new..." As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "...roommates?"

You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here,"

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential...and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders...," Syrus murmured, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy waved lazily at them, "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

* * *

(Back with Matt)

The new Ra Yellow duelist was walking along campus as much as he could before he had to head back for to meet the rest of the students for dinner. Matt stopped at a large part of the main building, and whistled at how big it was.

"Wonder what's inside of this place?" He thought as was about head inside.

"Hurry up, Syrus! There's some sweet duel action going on right now!" Jaden was approaching fast with Syrus hanging behind.

"How do you know? You got a sixth sense about dueling or something?" Syrus gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Jaden grinned as they slowed to a walking pace, "It's in the air, Syrus. Can't you just smell it?"

"Maybe, if the pollen count was lower..." Syrus noticed Matt looking at the both of them reaching the building. "Hey it's Matt."

"What's up, Slifer dudes?" He greeted them walking up to the two Slifers.

"Just checkin' out place, probably the same as you." Jaden replied. Matt nodded.

"Big island, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go check out this place!" Jaden said as they and Syrus headed in.

The boys veered to the left into a very large room. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

"Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the place.

"But there's no better arena than anywhere thanks to these duel disks!" Matt added as he too looked around.

"That's true." Syrus said, but then became worried about something. "But do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything,"

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this _is_ our campus," he pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red slackers allowed!" A gruff voice said.

"And that goes the same for the Ra Yellow rejects!" A snooty southern voice added.

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys hanging around the Princeton kid at the entrance exams; Torimaki and Raizou.

"Is that so?" Matt asked, not liking how these guys were badmouthing him and the Slifers.

Raizou smirked, "That's right," he pointed to something behind them, "Look at the crest!" Matt, Jaden, and Syrus turned to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue.

"This is Blue Territory, no Reds or Yellows allowed here!" Torimaki sneered.

Syrus turned to them, "Oh...sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave, right guys?" he asked, looking at Jaden and then to Matt.

The brunette shrugged, "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if," he pointed to the blue students, "one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!" he offered.

"In fact Jaden, let's make it tag duel!" Matt stated with a grin matching Jaden's. "I don't like ANYONE talking trash, to people they don't know!"

The blue haired student looked at Jaden for a few moments, "Wait a minute...you're that kid!"

Before any of them could ask them by what he meant, the brown haired student turned his head, "Hey Chazz! The guy who beat Dr Crowler is here!" he called out.

Both of the Slifer students and the Ra student turned to see a taller boy in blue with spikey black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular. Jaden waved at the new kid, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're...Chuzz was it?" he asked, looking at the first two blues. The kid growled as Matt started to laugh.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!" the blue haired teen snapped. His partner nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!".

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Impossible...,"

"What did you just say?" the first Obelisk hissed.

"I said it's impossible for _him_ to be the next King of games...'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden explained with a grin. The Obelisks stared at him and started laughing at what they had heard.

"Oh here we go..." Matt muttered, rolling his eyes at their laughter.

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jaden, "You? A Slifer Slacker, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"

"Can it you two!" a cold voice ordered.

Chazz walked down the ramp a little bit to get into their view some more, "Maybe the new kid is right. He _did_ beat Crowler after all...and that legendary rare monster of his. I guess it takes _some_ skill to pull that off,"

"Aw, thanks," Jaden said.

"Or maybe it was just pure luck...," Chazz snorted ignoring Jaden's thanks, "I'd say we find that out right now,"

Jaden's grin became bigger, "Bring it!" he challenged.

"Hey Syrus, we should sell tickets for this!" Matt joked lightly elbowing the smaller Slifer.

"Huh?" Of course, he didn't get it.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew...," said a new feminine voice.

They all turned to see another pair Obelisk student walk up to them, Alexis Rhodes.

"Wow...who's she?" Syrus whispered loudly. Matt shrugged, "Just hope she's not like other three over here." He whispered back.

Chazz smirked at the two, "Hey Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? I promise you it'll be a short duel, but it'll be fun too."

The girl, Alexis, crossed her arms and lightly glared at him, "I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner,"

"Oh yeah..." Chazz leapt over the railing and onto the arena floor, "Come on guys." Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena.

"Sorry about him," She said as she turned to the Slifers and Ra, "Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, _especially _with Slifers."

"Ah, it's no big deal." Jaden said dismissively.

"Huh?" Alexis looked at Jaden, surprised at his reaction.

Jaden shrugged, "Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides I could take him down in one turn!"

"Really, Jaden?" Matt said, looking at him skeptically.

"Well two turns...ok, _maybe_ two and a half turns." Jaden continued, but stopped as Alexis started giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Oh yeah, the Slifer Welcoming Dinner is starting too and you don't want to be late."

Jaden started to get in a jogging motion, "Well, we gotta get some food before it's all gone!"

"Wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after the E-Hero duelist.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to the Lady Obelisk, "Oh what was your name again?" He called out.

Alexis blinked once and smiled slightly, "My name is Alexis. Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Yuki!" He replied. "See ya around!" And with that he and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, why didn't introduce me?" Syrus asked as he left right behind Jaden.

Matt laughed and said, "This will be a fun time, with them around."

"Uh, you might wanna get going, too." Alexis said, turning her attention towards Matt.

"Huh? Oh snap! The Ra dinner, Bastion was on my butt about that!" Matt said, freaking out a bit. "I'll just give you the quick intro: Matt Drayson, nice to meet ya, have a wonderful time! Bye!" Matt said quickly and then dashed out of the arena.

"This will sure be a fun time this year." Alexis said to herself as she left for her dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk blue dorms dinner was like a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. In the Ra yellow dorm, it wasn't as glamorous as the blues but they still had great food you'd find a restaurants and a buffet meal. And the headmaster was the one that cooked it. Claudio and Bastion took their seats along with the rest of the students at one of three large tables.

"Ah, welcome amigos!" The headmaster spoke in a thick, Spanish accent. "I am Professor Sartyr, headmaster of the Ra Dorm! Now, would like everyone to tell a little about themselves?"

Bastion started first as he stood up from his seat, without hesitation. "My name is Bastion Misawa, and as a hobby I do numerous equations for all the decks I prepare."

"Very good, who's next?"

Matt decided to follow Bastion's example and stood up. "Hey there, folks, the name's Matt Drayson. I like to duel using dragon-types.

The rest of the students started getting into the swing of introductions such as a kid named Dimitri, who idolized every great duelist from past to present and even made several decks after them. And then a short guy named Brier, who was a bit shy when he got called on to talk. After all the introductions were made, the feast started. And boy was it good!

* * *

And with the Slifer dorm, the food there makes you feel like ordering take out! It was basically a small dish of rice, sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining over the food.

"This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?" One student said to no one in particular.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof. That thought was blown out of the water when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough teacher, normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it he's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a scowl. But in a friendly tone he said, "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

* * *

Back in the Ra Yellow dorms, Matt and Bastion hung out in Bastion's room and started setting up his computer.

"Man, that was best food I've ever tasted!" Matt said, still feeling himself full. "My mom's got competition!"

"The food was delicious, indeed." Bastion replied. "But you may want to watch it with the monitor."

"Oh, sorry!" The dragon duelist set the monitor on the desk as Bastion setup the keyboard and CPU. After about ten minutes, the computer was setup and online.

"There we are!" Bastion said. "Thanks for your help!"

"Anytime!" Matt replied. "Well, better get ready for bed! Nighty-night!" He left Bastion's room and was about to go to his own until he caught a glimpse of someone running outside past the window. "Huh?" He ran to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk arena they were at earlier today. '_Why's hero boy heading off there at this time?'_ Matt decided to sneak out of the dorm and follow them.

He was about halfway there until...

"You know, you shouldn't be out here..." A voice called out, making Matt jump up a few feet before turning around.

"Oh, Alexis what's up?" He said, trying to shake off the shock.

"Finding you sneaking out after hours, that's what's up." She said crossing her arms and looking at him like a stern mother.

"Hey, I was trying to get Jaden and Syrus to come back from the arena, when you caught me." Matt said, trying to reason with her.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" She wondered, dropping her stern look.

"We could go find out right now." He offered pointing his finger in the direction Jaden went.

"Fine, I believe you; let's go." Alexis said as she and Matt ran inside the arena.

* * *

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends.

"Well well well...you showed up, Slacker," he greeted.

Jaden nodded, "Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP (Duel Pilot) no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you being Dr Crowler was a fluke, or a fact," Chazz said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too, like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now game on!"

Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!" they both cried.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Alright Slacker..." Chazz drew his card and looked at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode and I'll play a card facedown."

Appearing in plain sight was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing. (1000/1600) A facedown card appeared behind it.

"I guess that's _one_ way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go even bigger so here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatirx appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. Now, in their place, the large winged creature from the first duel Jaden was in on the field! (2100/1200)

"I told you I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz chuckled softly "I was_ hoping_ you would...,"

"Why's that...?" Jaden asked slowly, not liking Chazz's tone.

The Obelisk smirked, "Because that facedown I played before is a Trap Card that _you _set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" he ordered. The holographic facedown rose to reveal a card that had an image of a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's...stuff?" Syrus asked meekly.

"I knew it! We had a feeling we'd find you guys here!" Alexis' voice said from behind Syrus.

Syrus turned around to see Alexis and Matt walking up to them. "Alexis? Matt?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap Card. It allows you take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice one of your own," she explained.

"But..." Syrus looked back at his friend, "Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster!"

"I now sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman, Slacker!" Chazz laughed as his monster exploded in a blast of light and Jaden's Elemental Hero appeared on his side of the field. But it was different than normal, Wingman was now in darker colors and growling in a rage of dark aura.

Jaden groaned as he lost his best monster, "Oh man...not my Wingman,"

Chazz shook his head, "You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about this monster that day of the exams. I knew that you would use it soon."

"So what? Since that was a Special Summon, that still lets me summon a monster from my hand," Jaden reminded him then looked at his cards, '_Not like that'll help me though. Not one of these cards so far can go against the Wingman...'_

Chazz loved this. He had the Flame Wingman, the monster responsible for Crowler's defeat on his side of the field. And he was going to enjoy every second of it. '_Go on Slifer Slacker, summon another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten about the Wingman's special ability!'_ He thought deviously as he watched Jaden scan the three cards he had left in his hand.

"Alright, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden declared as he slapped another card onto his disk. A large, round man of clay and mud appeared on the field, arms crossed, the red dome of a head shining in the light of the arena. (800/2000)

"There...all set up."

Chazz grinned as he drew another card from his deck, "Set up to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field next to the stolen Wingman. (1200/1400)

"And now...Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

The winged Hero rose into the air, then dove at Clayman as the flames rose around his body once more. With a groan of pain, the Clayman was destroyed in a flash of light and the Wingman landed in front of Jaden, arm stretched out to him.

"Don't think I forgot about his superpower, Slacker. Now, your Life Points take damage equal to that of your destroyed monsters attack points!"

A torrent of flames erupted from the Wingman's dragonhead arm and engulfed Jaden, knocking a small chunk of Life Points off.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 3200

"But don't think I'm done there Slacker! Chthonian Soldier, attack with Windstorm Slash!"

Before he could recover from the previous Attack, Jaden felt the blade go through him as the Soldier sliced into him, sending his Life Points down to the halfway mark.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 2000

"C'mon hero boy!" Matt shouted. "I know you're not going lie to this dude! Show him that these ranks don't mean squat in a duel!"

Alexis' eyes never left the duel, but she still heard Matt. '_Even though he's a Ra, Matt's still rooting for Jaden to win. I wonder if it's because they're friends or just duelist under the top rank wanting to get at the other Obelisks for putting them down...'_

Jaden was on his knees now and Chazz loved every bit of it. "Have you learned your place now, Slifer? You may have been someone back home, but here, you're nothing but a little amateur, you Slifer Slime!" He paused to insert a card into the bottom row of his disk, "I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!"

Muffled sounds were heard as Jaden's shoulders shook. Chazz's grin grew wider, "Aw, what wrong, baby? Are you crying?" he taunted.

The 'crying' turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large goofy smile on his face, "This is too fun!"

Chazz stared at him, "What!"

Jaden wiped his chin, "This is exactly what I came here for. I mean the trash talking, the action...it's all so great!"

"What the..."

"Wow!" Matt said stunned at Jaden's attitude. "I guess he was right about not being phased by someone of Chazz's character, huh?"

"Now, I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in Attack mode!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange looking human appeared on the field, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet. (1600/1400)

"Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air and pointed his fist directly at the Chthonian Soldier. His arm was charged with electrical sparks before a large thunderbolt beam of shot out from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 2000

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he watched his Soldier's curved blade rise above the smoke and fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did...the only difference is, _you _barely have any left to spare!" Chazz taunted, enjoying seeing Jaden's pain.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Shake it off, Hero boy!" Matt said, giving his Slifer friend some motivational support. "1600 points is enough to keep you in!"

"It's only a matter of time before your best card goes to me, Slacker..." Chazz cackled.

Jaden shook his head as he inserted a card into one of the slots of his disk, "This ain't over yet...I play a facedown and I end my turn."

"Play whatever you want, Slacker, it won't make any difference! My next attack will finish off your Life Points," Chazz scoffed as he drew another card, "And that attack's coming right now! Go Flame Wingman!"

As the Wingman's body began to be covered in flames again, Jaden shook his head, "I don't think so! I throwdown a facedown!"

"A Trap?" Chazz's eye twitched. He wasn't expecting this to happen. And he was so close!

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus said in awe of the Trap Card.

Alexis nodded. "Then Jaden still has a chance in this duel."

"Uh, mind filling in the yellow man over here?" The Ra asked someone, scratching his head.

"Mirror Gate makes two monsters in battle switch which side their own so now, the Wingman is back with Jaden," Alexis explained as the Sparkman appeared on Chazz's side of the field and Flame Wingman back on Jaden's.

"Well alright!"

The two Heroes grappled with each other in the air, sparks of flames and electricity crackling around their hands. It didn't take long before the Sparkman was covered with electrical currents and flames before it was taken down.

"NOOOO!" Chazz screamed at his loss of his advantage.

Chazz: 3100

Jaden: 1600

"And, just like you told me a while ago, my Wingman's superpower kicks in! You take damage to your Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Jaden reminded him as the Wingman send waves burning flames at Chazz. Once more, the Obelisk duelist screamed as his Life Points went down slightly below Jaden's.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1600

"In your face, ya snob!" Matt cheered pumping his fist.

Chazz glared daggers at Jaden and Matt as he drew his next card, "Lucky turn, you Slifer Slacker. Now I play the Trap Card, Chthonian Blast! Since you've destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours!"

A swirling mist appeared on the bottom of field just before it ensnared the Wingman and destroyed it on the spot.

"Plus, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monsters attack points!" Chazz added gleefully.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 550

"Now, I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz went on as his second facedown card flipped upward to reveal a card with a haunted graveyard as a picture, "This lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard to the field in attack mode! I summon Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long, because I'll be sacrificing him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) to the field!"

Jaden looked calmly at the mounted horseman in front of him, "Not bad..."

"Not bad?" Chazz looked at him for a few moments, and snickered. "You're something else, you know that, Slacker? Acting confident and all...but you're lousy monsters won't get you out of _this_ jam."

Jaden looked at the only card in his hand. The Winged Kuriboh and smiled at it, "I know he's wrong, Winged Kuriboh...because we both know that my monsters and I have a bond." He drew his next card and smiled slightly. '_Speaking of...'_

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Matt noticed the look and looked concerned, "What's up, 'Lex?" He asked.

Alexis' eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! We got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted."

"What!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off-hour dueling in any arena! Chazz _knows _that," She looked at the other Obelisk who's face began to turn red, "But lemme guess...he didn't tell you?"

The blue haired Obelisk student leaned forward from his watching place, "C'mon Chazz, let's go!"

Princeton snorted and turned away from the others, "Fine..."

"Hey wait a minute, the duel isn't over!" Jaden protested, wanting to finish up his turn.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke..."

"But..." Jaden tried to protest.

"Jay! We gotta get outta here!" Syrus urged his new friend.

"Yeah man, I don't wanna get busted on the first day!" Matt added. "Heck, it's really not the first day!" He grabbed Jaden and hoisted him over his shoulder as Alexis lead them out of the arena.

"Hey, put me down Matt!" Jaden exclaimed, struggling to get off of the Ra student.

* * *

After some close calls and some moments of silence, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked back to Jaden who was being let down by Matt with Syrus right behind them.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked him.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled before Matt pounded his head with a fist.

"Your stubbornness in dueling almost got us expelled before we could even begin here, hero boy!" He said with a scowl of his own.

Syrus sweatdropped and then turned to Alexis. "Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis."

The Obelisk female smiled and nodded, "No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

The brunette Slifer shrugged after rubbing his head from the headache Matt gave him, "It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway..."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew this," Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they escaped the patrol. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis and Matt looked at it, surprised at the luck he must've had to have drawn the card.

'_I get it,'_ Matt thought as he evaluated the outcome in his mind. _'Had campus security not shown up, Jaden could've played Monster Reborn, brought back Wingman and then have it attack Chazz's monster to end the duel. He would've won!'_

"Catch ya later!" He said as Jaden and Syrus ran back to their dorm.

"Well, it's been a great night!" Matt said to Alexis after a little moment of silence. "Next time, I'll show 'em what my dragons can do! 'Til then, sleep tight!" The Ra ran back to his dorm.

The blonde Obelisk female watched as the two Slifers and Ra ran off. _'This is going to be one interesting year...'_She thought with a smile before she left the area for her own dorm.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 2. Now the next chapter will be my template for OC submissions.


	3. OC Submissions Requested

Okay, folks! Here is the template that I need for your OC submissions. I will not post the next chapter until I can get at least one or more. Here is what I want in your character's profile.

Name: The name of your OC

Gender: Boy or girl

Age: The age of your OC, you can include their date of birth if you wish (only the month and day not the year)

Year: The current year they are in at Duel Academy

Dorm: Which dorm are they in, Slifer, Ra, or Obelisk?

Appearance: I want a brief description of what they look like, how they wear their clothes, any special features like a birthmark or moles, that sort of thing.

Biography: A background of your character, why they came to the academy, if they're an only child, what they're like, who their enemies or friends are, etc.

Deck: Now this I will make perfectly clear. I will accept made-up cards, so long as they sound like they're legit and not made to make your character god-like. But for the most part, I want to know what kind of deck your character has, what cards they use, and what their usual strategies are.

Love interest (if any): I want to know who your character has a crush on or is in love with. I am thinking of pairing my character up with someone, but I'm not pairing him up with Alexis. But I also want to make sure that there is some people dating in my fanfic. But I will not limit myself to just girls dating guys and vise versa. I will allow girls who date other girls and guys who date other guys, but I am NOT repeat, NOT pairing Jaden up with Jesse. Sorry yaoi fans, but I'm not a Spiritshipper.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, after months of trial and error I've finally got chapter 3 done. Now before I start, I want to make one thing and one thing clear to everybody. I am _NOT_ trying to copy off of Duelist of Dawn. Yes I'm using the stuff he's already written, but only as a template for what I will write. Besides, he's proofreading my story so I won't have to worry about completely copying his work. So will everyone kindly get OFF MY BACK!**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the first day of classes at Duel Academy; the students from all three dorms attended their regular classes that you would typically see in a normal school, plus classes that involve Duel Monsters. In Dr. Crowler's Duel Techniques class, the head of Obelisk Blue had just asked a certain blonde-haired girl to describe duel monster cards and what types there are.

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, effect monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards." Alexis explained like a textbook while standing up. "Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be divided into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

The whole class looked at her in admiration, while Dr. Crowler applauded to her. "Perfect, well done Alexis," He then looked at her in pride. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks."

"Yes sir," Alexis nodded before sitting back down.

Matt only scowled slightly at Dr. Crowler. _'This guy's showing favoritism.'_

Dr. Crowler then looked over the class and murmured to himself. "Now who shall we question next?" he then eyed the Slifer Students. "You, Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus immediately stood up. "Explain to the class what a field spell is, please."

"A field spell is the…uh…thing that affects the thing that is uh…" Syrus stuttered very nervously.

"Even a pre-dueler knows what a field spell is ya Slifer Slacker!" Torimaki taunted Syrus from his seat bringing a big laugh from himself and the other Obelisks along with a few Ra students. The only ones who were not laughing were Alexis, Matt, and Bastion, along with all of the Slifer Red Students.

"No, I know! It's uh…" Syrus hesitated again trying to remember what a field spell card does.

"Relax, Sy," Jaden said to him. "You totally got this."

"I'm afraid not, sit down," Crowler ordered Syrus, who complied. He then shrugged. "Now would someone give me the answer?" He then shook his head. _'Preferably someone who's not a Slifer.'_

Syrus looked very glum. "I blew it, I made all of us Slifers look bad."

Matt scowled at Dr. Crowler and was about to raise his hand and give him the answer and mouth off to him but he didn't get the chance when Jaden interrupted him from doing so.

"You know, teach," He said, getting the attention of the whole class. "You really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that." Crowler blinked in confusion. "I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you so you're really making fun of yourself." His statement brought a new bunch of laughs from the Slifer Red students, even Matt and Alexis laughed. Even Bastion found it a little amusing.

Crowler was mortified at what Jaden had just said and was biting a tissue. _'That's it; I will not tolerate this Slacker in my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's taken down!'_

* * *

Later, in another classroom, Jaden and the others were all being taught by Professor Banner who was teaching the little known facts of duel monsters tactics. Even though they were in Banner's classroom, Jaden was having trouble keeping himself awake. At the front of the classroom, Professor Banner was stroking his pet cat, Pharaoh.

"As some of you know," Professor explained to them. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics and strategies of Duel Monsters. Some that are few that are considered to be…unnatural."

As Jaden let out a yawn, Syrus turned to him and whispered, "By the way, thanks."

"No problem," Jaden said looking at him very sleepy. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me." Syrus replied. Their conversation didn't go unnoticed, though as Professor Banner eyed them. Jaden also noticed this.

"Uh oh, looks like I'll have to do it again in a second."

"Syrus," Banner said, catching the boy's attention.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus asked hesitantly standing up.

"Would you please grab Pharaoh?" Banner asked pleasantly.

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus echoed.

"Unless you are minoring as a scratching post."

Syrus then felt something rub against his leg and he looked down to see Professor Banner's tubby tabby rubbing up against him. The class let out a laugh at his expense, but this time it was more of an amused laugh than a taunting laugh.

* * *

In his office, Dr. Crowler was writing out a letter. To whom, was anyone's guess. One thing was for sure, he was still fuming over the fact that Jaden had humiliated him in front of his class, his whole class! Well he was gonna show him!

"How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make." He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. "Now to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty. When he got to the fifth one… "Ah ha! Jaden's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Jaden's shoes and left as quick as possible.

* * *

A little bit later, Matt came into the locker room. He was finished with his gym class for the Ra Yellows and he was the last one in. "Man, Miss Fontaine is relentless with those exercises she gave us and school barely even started…" Matt panted as he was changing from his gym to his regular uniform on. He then took a water bottle he had managed to bring into the locker room and took a swig from it before continuing to change into his uniform.

As he was doing this, he heard someone's footsteps running into the locker room and saw none other than Syrus sliding into the row of lockers.

"Lousy girl's gym!" He said to himself. "Why did they have to make the signs so small? Oh man, I am so late!" He ran inside and opened the locker and noticed Jaden's shoes. "I see Jaden's still using my locker." Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up. "But this isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Matt blinked. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"AHH!" Syrus cried in shock, almost jumping in the air before turning around and seeing Matt walking towards him. "M-M-Matt? Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time. The Ra Yellows finished gym class and I'm the last one in here." Matt said. "I guess you're running late for gym class for the Slifer Reds, aren't ya?"

"Yeah…" Syrus groaned. "It's a long story."

"We'll worry about it later." Matt dismissed his explanation. "Open that letter up and let's see whose heart you managed to snag."

"R-Right." Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and the letter that was inside. "From the moment I saw you… I've been in love with you?"

"Whoa… how'd you do it?" Matt asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'd tell ya if I knew." Syrus said then continued reading the letter. "Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly… ALEXIS RHODES?!"

"WHAT?!" Matt gaped. "Here, let me see that thing!" He said grabbing the letter and began reading it, but then his face grimaced immediately. "Okay, I'm already seeing some red flags here. Someone's definitely setting you up." He then caught a whiff of something and sniffed the letter. "This perfume smell also smells more like cologne than perfume. Although why is someone trying to set you up?" He then turned to his short friend. "Did you do anything to piss off anybody, other than Chazz?"

"N–No! I wouldn't do something like that!" Matt frowned and then thought about it. Syrus was too much of a nice guy to actually do something to make people mad. If anything this was targeted at Jaden, seeing as they put it on top of his shoes.

"Something is definitely wrong here, Sy," Matt said, looking at the letter and taking note of how it was found. "You found the letter in Jaden's locker right? So I think this might be meant for him and not you."

"How can you be sure, Matt!?" Syrus asked, almost pleadingly. "What if she saw Jaden using _my_ locker instead of his and knew I'd use Jaden's?"

"Call it a hunch, okay?" Matt answered him calmly. "Just do me a big favor and don't go to the girl's dorm tonight; I don't wanna see you get into trouble." But Syrus wasn't listening to Matt. From the looks of things, Syrus was in La-la-Land, literally. "Uhh…Syrus?"

That seemed to snap Syrus out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Matt, whatever ya say!" He said rather quickly before getting his gym clothes on.

"He didn't listen to a word I said, did he?" Matt grumbled to himself. "I'd better keep an eye on him just in case."

* * *

Later that night, Matt was heading back to his dorm, getting some cooking ingredients for Professor Sartyr when...

"Syrus?" He noticed Syrus running off somewhere, with a big, happy grin on his face. "Oh no, don't tell me..." He decided to follow him and try to get him back to his dorm. But as soon as he caught up, Syrus was already in a rowboat heading off to the girls' dorm. "Aw man, I'm too late!"

"Alexis! I'm coming for you, my darling!" Syrus said while he was fully unaware of Matt trying to call him back over.

"Great!" The dragon duelist cursed. "Can this get any worse?"

"Hey you!" A voice called from behind him. It was one of Chazz's friends, Torimaki.

"Me and my big mouth." Matt grumbled.

"What're you doing over here in Obelisk territory, Ra reject!?"

"That's _my_ business." Matt coolly responded as he turned around to face the Obelisk. "Is there a problem?"

The blue haired Obelisk gasped. "Hey, I know you! You're that Ra that was cheering for that slacker!"

"And which slacker would that be?" Matt retorted. "In case you forgot there is more than one Slifer student on this island."

"Grr…Whatever, you're just punching bags to us elites!" Torimaki snapped at him but Matt scoffed.

"I doubt it; an elite duelist wouldn't go around boasting about how good they are." The Ra told him.

The Obelisk started growling even more. "I'll show you who's superior! Let's duel!" He pulled out his duel disk and turned it on.

"Bring it on!" Matt pulled out his own disk and cut it on as well.

"DUEL!"

**Torimaki: 4000**  
**Matt: 4000**

"Superior duelists first!" Torimaki said arrogantly, drawing his card and looking over his hand. He then took one of the six cards in his hand and placed it on his duel disk's monster zone. "I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode!" Almost instantly, an anthromorphic creature wielding a deadly looking axe appeared on the field in front of Matt, letting out a loud growl and snort. "You know the old saying, 'never grab the bull by the horns?' Well in this monster's case, you might get your hands cut off if you do." Torimaki then placed one more of his cards into a spell/trap card zone and a face down holographic card appeared behind the ox-like warrior. "Now I'll place one card face down to end my turn. You're move Reject!"

"Ha!" Matt snorted, drawing his card. "Your Battle Ox doesn't scare me!" He looked over his own hand. He then took one of his cards and placed it on his duel disk. "I hope you like barbeque because I'm gonna turn that ox into brisket! Say hello to my Masked Dragon (1400/1100)!" As Matt announced, a marble striped dragon with red scales and a head that looked like it was wearing a mask of some kind emerged on the field and roared at Torimaki's Battle Ox.

"Tch, some monster," Torimaki smirked confidently. "Its attack points are too low to even beat my Battle Ox."

"Maybe not by itself," Matt retorted, picking out another card in his hand and placing it into his own spell/trap card zone. "But not after I activate the equip spell card, Dragon's Treasure!" From behind Matt's dragon, a green spell card depicting a blue dragon with its wings wrapped around a demonic-looking orb appeared. "Thanks to this, any dragon-type monster I equip it to gains 300 attack and defense points, like my Masked Dragon. (1700/1400)"

"So what? Now their attack points are the same, you'll just destroy both of our monsters if you attack." Torimaki taunted, unfazed by Matt's unorthodox move.

But Matt merely smirked and said, "That's exactly what I'm counting on." His answer made Torimaki reel back as Matt then thrust his hand out. "Now Masked Dragon, attack his Battle Ox!" At his command, the red and marble dragon spread its wings and flew at the Battle Ox.

"Battle Ox, counter attack!" Torimaki ordered, and sure enough both monsters clashed before exploding into pixels. "Well that was a pointless move."

"Not quite," Matt countered. "Because now my Masked Dragon's ability activates. See, when it's destroyed in battle, I can special summon another dragon-type monster from my deck so long as its attack points are 1500 or less." Matt then took a card his duel disk popped out and placed it on the field. "Like my Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000) for example!" Matt called out as one of the monsters he used in his entrance duel appeared in front of him and roared at Torimaki. "And since you have no monsters on the field, he's clear to roast you! Darkblaze Dragon, attack him directly!"

"I don't think so," Torimaki countered as his face-down card flipped up. "I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The trap depicted a scarecrow of some kind made up of various pieces of junk. "Thanks to this trap card, I can negate your attack." As he said this, Matt's dragon's attack was stopped by an invisible barrier in front of the scarecrow as it appeared on the field. "Furthermore, at the end of the turn I activated it, it goes back face-down." True to his word, after stopping the attack, his card flipped back face-down. "Nice try, ya Ra Reject, but I saw your entry duel, so I actually expected you to bring out one of those dragons of yours."

"You only got a small preview of my deck," Matt countered as he took two more cards from his hand and placed them in his spell/trap zones. "For now, I'll end my turn with two face-downs!"

"And that begins mine!" Torimaki said, drawing another card before smirking. "Perfect, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Battle Ox!" Sure enough, from his spell card, the anthromorphic ox warrior emerged waving its weapon around. "But he won't stay on the field long, because now I sacrifice it to summon Ghost Knight of Jackal (1700/1600) in attack mode!" Another beast-like monster wearing Egyptian armor and riding what looked like a jackal appeared on his side of the field and both creatures growled as they did. "Attack his Darkblaze Dragon with Underworld Slash!" Torimaki's monster charged at Matt's dragon and sliced it in half before it exploded, making Matt cover his face as his life points dropped.

**Matt: 3500**  
**Torimaki: 4000**

"But my knight has a nifty ability," Torimaki continued with his ever-so-present arrogant smirk. "See, whenever he destroys a monster in battle, I get to summon that monster to my side of the field in defense mode!" Matt's eyes widened as his dragon reappeared on Torimaki's side before lowering itself onto a holographic version of its card and folded its wings. "And don't think I've forgotten your dragon's ability, now its attack and defense points are doubled since I summoned it from the graveyard! (2400/2000)" Matt gritted his teeth as Torimaki snickered. "Luckily for you, he's in defense mode so I can't attack with him yet so I'll end my turn. But on my next turn, I'll switch him to attack mode and finish you off!"

"We'll see about that!" Matt countered before pointing to one of his face-downs. "But before I begin my turn, I'll activate one of my face-down cards, Solemn Wishes!" A trap card depicting a woman smiling towards the heavens flipped up on Matt's side. "With this trap card, every time I draw a card I gain 500 life points. Like now!" Matt explained as he drew his cards and the card's effect was triggered.

**Matt: 4000**

"Ha! Draw all the cards you want," The Obelisk student taunted him. "It won't save you from my next attack!"

"Maybe not," Matt said looking over the cards in his hand. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you use my own dragon's effect against me. First I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards, and since Solemn Wishes is in play, it also means I gain another 500 life points." Matt drew his cards as his life points increased again.

**Matt: 4500**

"And since my other face-down was just a bluff, I'll activate it; Jar of Greed!" Matt announced as his face-down trap revealed itself. "This allows me to draw one more card and I'll gain 500 more life points." He drew his card and again his Solemn Wishes activated.

**Matt: 5000**

Torimaki was beginning to get annoyed now. _'This Ra Reject is starting to get on my nerves with that Solemn Wishes of his!'_ His expression switched back to his confident grin. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter. Whatever monster he summons, I'll just have his own dragon attack it and drop his life points a lot faster.'_

"Next I activate the spell card, Brain Control!" Matt announced as his spell appeared in front of him and a holographic brain with misty hands appeared.

"Oh no!" Torimaki reeled back in shock.

"You obviously know what this does." Matt said with a grin. "By paying 800 of my own life points, I can take control of one of your monsters. But in this case, I'm _regaining_ control of my dragon!" As he said this, his life points dropped and the misty hands reached out and grabbed Matt's Darkblaze Dragon and brought it to his side of the field.

**Matt: 4200**

"Next, I'll switch Darkblaze to attack mode!" Matt switched his monster's card from horizontally to vertical on his duel disk, and his monster unfolded its wings and howled. "But don't think I forgot that Scrap-Iron Scarecrow of yours," Matt continued as he picked another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Stamping Destruction!"

"Stamping Destruction?" Torimaki echoed, for once unsure of what the card was.

"Here's how it works," Matt began to explain. "So long as I control a dragon-type monster, like my Darkblaze Dragon, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field, like your face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" As he said this, his Darkblaze Dragon roared again and Torimaki's trap exploded. "Furthermore, when I use this effect, you lose 500 life points!"

"WHAT!?" Torimaki shouted as his life points suddenly dropped.

**Torimaki: 3500**

"Now your Ghost Knight of Jackal is defenseless, Darkblaze Dragon, Attack!" The Ra student shouted as Darkblaze Dragon Flew at Obelisk student's Jackal and sliced it to ribbons with its claws.

**Torimaki: 2800**

"And don't forget Darkblaze's other ability, whenever he destroys a monster its attack is dealt to you as damage!" As he stated, the dragon duelists monster reared back and launched another attack at the Obelisk student, making him scream from the impact.

**Torimaki: 1100**

The Obelisk student scowled at Matt and said, "You'll pay for that you Ra Reject!"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt retorted dismissively. "Make your threats. But I know what comes next, so to make sure I don't lose anymore life points, I'll activate the spell card Scapegoat!" He placed another card into his spell/trap card slot and four multicolored horned sheep appeared next to his dragon. "Thanks to these Sheep Tokens, not only will I have a good defense, but because they have zero attack points, you can't use my dragon's ability against me. So now, I'll end my turn."

"And that begins mine," The Obelisk student announced as he almost ripped his card from his deck. "And since your turn is over, your dragon's back on my side of the field now." Sure enough, as Matt's cards disappeared his dragon flew back to Torimaki's side as the Obelisk Blue student looked over his hand. _'Okay, this Ra Reject is a little bit smarter than I thought, but that doesn't mean he's better than me!' _He then took another card from his hand and slammed it on his duel disk. "I summon Goblin Black Ops (1300/0) in attack mode!" A squad of goblins appeared next to Matt's dragon. They wore black outfits that immediately reminded Matt of ninjas. They even had ninja-like weapons.

"What's so special about these guys?" Matt asked him, not intimidated by this monster.

The Obelisk's grin turned feral. "I'm glad you asked. With these guys, I don't _have_ to attack your little lamb chops to get to your life points, they can attack you directly even if you have monsters on the field!" Matt's eyes widened in shock. "So let 'im have it boys!" The goblins suddenly launched themselves at blinding speeds towards Matt and slashed their weapons all over his chest making him slide backwards.

**Matt: 2900**

"Unfortunately, once these goblins attack, they have to go into defense mode." Torimaki said as his goblins returned to his side and knelt on their card ready to launch another attack. "But I still have your dragon, and I'm gonna have it take out one of your sheep tokens!" Darkblaze Dragon reared back and launched its attack at one of Matt's sheep tokens and disintegrated it; thankfully, his life points remained where they were. "One down, three to go; and then my monsters will lay waste to your life points. This will make you think twice before taking on an elite Obelisk Blue ya reject."

"So you've got a goon squad waiting in the wings, big deal!" Matt retorted after regaining his composure. "Just keep in mind your goblins have zero defense points like my sheep tokens, which means I can still take them out with whatever monster I summon next!"

"I know that!" The Obelisk student shot back and placed another card. "So just in case you get any funny ideas, I'll set one card face-down to end my turn."

"Like I'm scared of a face-down card?" Matt shot back sarcastically as he went over his options. _'Okay, let's recap: he's got _my_ dragon on his side of the field, thanks to that Jackal of his along with a powered-down version of Goblin Attack Force, which can also attack me directly regardless if I have any monsters or not.' _The Dragon duelist looked at the two remaining cards in his hand. _'Right now, I've only got three sheep tokens on my field, and the two cards I have in my hand aren't gonna help me much. So I hope the next card I draw is a good one.'_

"It's my move!" He announced as he drew his card and his Solemn Wishes card activated again.

**Matt: 3400**

Matt looked at the card he drew and couldn't help but smirk. "Perfect, I activate Card of Sanctity!"

"Ha! I know what that card does; it'll allow us both to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" Torimaki said arrogantly, drawing his cards.

"True, but thanks to my Solemn Wishes trap card, I can still gain life points!" Matt shot back as he drew his cards.

**Matt: 3900**

Matt looked over his new cards after he drew his sixth card. _'Now this is more like it!'_

"First, I summon Snipe Hunter (1500/600) in attack mode!" The Ra dragon duelist announced as he placed the card on his duel disk and a grinning, dark humanoid creature wielding a futuristic pistol that had a gage on it with the numbers 1 through 6 on it an arrow of some kind pointed in between the numbers 5 and 6 leapt out of its card and onto Matt's side of the field.

Torimaki blinked before laughing at the sight of Matt's new monster. "Ha ha ha ha! You think that puny thing is gonna beat me?! Please, even if you use it to destroy my goblins, Darkblaze will still destroy it and decimate your life points!"

It was Matt's turn to smirk. "Whoever said you'll be attacking with Darkblaze?" He said, ending the Obelisk's amusement. "But before I get to that, I activate the spell card Double Summon!" He placed another spell card in his spell/trap zone slot. "This spell card lets me normal summon another monster for this turn, and I'm summoning my Mirage Dragon (1600/600) also in attack mode!" Next to Matt's third sheep token, another serpentine dragon emerged from its card with a roar. This one was gold in color, but it also had a very transparent body, which was not a result of the hologram projectors on the duel disks.

The beast-warrior duelist wasn't impressed. "So what? That just gives my monsters more targets to take out."

"Wanna bet?" The dragon duelist shot back. "See, I wasn't joking when I said you weren't going to attack with Darkblaze Dragon on your next turn. Because I intend to destroy it this turn with my Snipe Hunter."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" The goon questioned tauntingly. "In case you've forgotten, Darkblaze Dragon's attack is now 2400, and your Snipe Hunter's just 900 points short of beating it in battle."

Matt's smirk didn't waver. "Whoever said it was going to attack Darkblaze?"

"Huh?" Now the Obelisk Blue student was really confused.

"You see the numbers on my Snipe Hunter's weapon?" Matt said, indicating the number dial on his Snipe Hunter's gun. "Here's how it works, when I discard a card from my hand, that dial spins; and if it lands on a number between 2 and 5, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. But if it lands on a 1 or 6, it does nothing." He explained as he picked out a card from his hand. "So I'm gonna activate its ability now!" He said as he slipped the card into his graveyard slot; and the moment he did, the dial on his monster's weapon began to spin.

'_C'mon lady luck, don't fail me now!'_ Matt prayed as he and Torimaki watched the dial spin.

'_This Ra Reject is gonna rely on luck to get him through this?'_ Torimaki huffed in his thoughts. _'Still, I hope that thing doesn't land on a number that destroys Darkblaze Dragon.'_

After about a minute of spinning, the dial on Snipe Hunter's weapon began to slow down with both the Ra and Obelisk duelists waiting in anticipation. The dial continued to slow as the arrow pointed to one number after another. Finally, the dial slowed to a stop and landed…on a 4!

"Yes!" Matt pumped his fist and then pointed his hand towards Darkblaze Dragon. "Okay, Snipe Hunter, destroy Darkblaze Dragon!" At his command, Matt's fiend-type took careful aim at the dragon before it, and fired. A laser blast pierced right through the dragon's head making it howl in pain before exploding, making the Obelisk boy cover his head from the pixels. "But that wasn't my attack, so now I'm going to make sure your goblins end up KIA!"

"Not this time!" The Obelisk student shot back before pointing to his face-down. "I activate Threatening Roar!" His card flipped face up and a loud roaring sound came from within it, making Matt's monsters cringe. "With this trap card, you can't attack me for this turn."

Matt gritted his teeth. _'Rats! He activated it while it was still my main phase, which means my Mirage Dragon's ability won't work!'_ Matt then took a breath before looking at the remaining cards in his hand. _'Oh well, at least I managed to get Darkblaze Dragon out of the way and out of his slimy control.'_

"I may not be able to attack you this turn, but I'll be ready next time." Matt answered back before taking one of his cards and placed it in his duel disk. "For now I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"And now it's my turn!" Torimaki nearly shouted as he drew his seventh card, and smirked. "Perfect! I think I'll take a page from your book and destroy one of your spell or trap cards, but with the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Behind the Obelisk's goblins, a spell card depicting the inside of a vortex revealed itself. "But instead of taking out that face-down card of yours, I think I'll get rid of that Solemn Wishes so you can't gain anymore life points!" True to the boy's word, a gust of wind blew towards Matt's trap card and blew it away before the card shattered into pieces.

Matt braced himself from the wind made by the spell card and looked at his situation again. _'Oh well, at least I have way more life points than he does.'_

"Next, I summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode!" Torimaki announced as another Battle Ox appeared; this one looked a lot more feral and angry than the original.

"Yeesh, he's uglier than the first!" Matt cracked with a slight wince at the glare the monster was giving him.

"But deadlier," Torimaki returned with a menacing grin. "See, with him on the field, any beast-warrior and winged-beast monster on my side of the field gains a piercing effect; which, in case you forgot, means I can do damage to your life points even if your monsters are in defense mode!"

"Oh boy!" Matt gulped, as the effect of his opponent's monster seemed to even make the Goblin Black Ops grin menacingly.

"Now, I can't have my Goblin Black Ops go into attack mode until the end of my turn, but I've got a card that'll fix that: No Retreat!" Torimaki said as he placed a spell card into his duel disk and a spell card with an image of Marauding Captain pointing his sword at an unseen enemy while an army around him is running away, even with some of the soldiers turning back around to fight.

"No Retreat?" Matt echoed, unfamiliar with the card. "What does that do?"

"I'm glad you asked," Torimaki answered him. "See, I can only equip this card to either a Warrior-type or Beast Warrior-type monster on my side of the field, when I do, not only does it gain 500 attack points, but it can't go into defense mode regardless of any card effects! So I'm giving it to my Goblin Black Ops!" Sure enough, the card glowed and the ninja-garbed goblins stood back up brandishing their weapons. (1800/0)

"Uh oh…" Matt gulped again.

"Now I could have my Goblins attack you directly," The Blue uniformed student said slowly. "But I think with my Enraged Battle Ox's ability working on them both, attacking your little flock will count as a double direct attack! So attack my monsters!" At his command, the two beast warrior-types charged at two of Matt's sheep tokens and sliced them both into oblivion, sending the pixelated shards of their holograms at Matt as his life points took a nose dive.

**Matt: 400**

"Ha ha!" Torimaki laughed tauntingly. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." He then took another card from his hand. "I could let you take your next turn now, but you could use that Snipe Hunter of yours to destroy one of my cards regardless of what I do. So I'll get rid of it using the spell card, Smashing Ground!" Another spell card appeared showing a fist punching the ground causing multiple cracks in it. "Normally, when I activate this card to destroy a monster on your side of the field that has the highest defense points. But since both your Mirage Dragon and Snipe Hunter have the same defense, I get to choose which one to destroy, and I'll destroy Snipe Hunter!" Sure enough, Matt's fiend-type exploded with a fading snicker. "Next, I'll activate one more spell card from my hand, Dian Keto the Cure Master! So now _I _gain a thousand life points!"

**Torimaki: 2100**

"Now I'll end my turn and let you wallow in your failure, since I doubt any card you draw next will turn this duel around. But why don't you just spare yourself the humiliation and surrender now?" The Obelisk student taunted him again.

"You wish!" Matt shot back, not showing any sign that he's afraid. "I'll turn this duel around, just you watch!" He then got ready to draw his next card. _'I just hope I can make due on that.'_ Matt drew his card and looked it over along with the two remaining cards in his hand…and then smirked. "This duel is over!" He declared as he pointed at his face-down card. "First, I activate my face-down trap card, D Tribe!" Matt's face-down flipped face up. "With this trap card, all of the monsters on my side of the field become dragon-types; but since my Mirage Dragon is already a dragon-type, my last Sheep Token ends up becoming one." As he said this, his sheep token grew a pair of reptilian wings and a scale-covered tail.

"So what's the point of that? You only changed its type." Torimaki said, unimpressed by this strange turn of events.

"I'm getting to that, be patient." He took the card he just drew and played it. "Next, I activate my own Monster Reborn!"

"WHAT?!" Torimaki shouted in shock, not believing the luck this Ra Reject was having.

"And the monster I'm summoning from my graveyard is…Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!" A large burly dragon with a green gem-like protrusion on its head slowly emerged from Matt's spell card and gave out a loud roar.

"What!?" Torimaki cried in shock. "But I never sent that card to your graveyard!"

"No, but I did, when I used my Snipe Hunter's special ability." The Ra clarified. "Anyway, since I brought my Tyrant Dragon to the field from the graveyard, I have to destroy one of my own dragons in order to _keep_ it on the field. Since I need my Mirage Dragon, I can use my last Sheep Token instead!" As Matt said this Tyrant Dragon chomped its mouth around the Sheep Token and swallowed it whole. "There's more, I activate the spell card, Super Rejuvenation!" Another spell card appeared next to Premature Burial showing a dragon that looked like it was being healed from a grievous wound on its front leg. "Thanks to this, I can draw an extra card from my deck for every dragon-type discarded and/or sacrificed this turn, like the Sheep Token I used for my Tyrant Dragon's ability!" He drew his card and looked it over and smirked. "Awesome, now I activate one more spell card, Dragon's Gunfire!" Yet another spell card appeared, this one showing Tyrant Dragon firing a ball of fire from its mouth. "With this spell card, if I have a dragon-type on my side of the field I can either deal 800 points of damage to you, or destroy a monster on your side of the field so long as it has less than 800 defense points! And since your Goblin Black Ops fits the bill, it's history!" Torimaki reeled back in shock as Tyrant Dragon mimicked itself in the spell card and fired a ball of fire at Torimaki's goblins, obliterating them.

"Oh no!" Torimaki knew what was coming next. He had no trap cards and with only one monster left, he was out of options.

"Oh yes! Tyrant Dragon attack his Enraged Battle Ox with Tyrant Fireball!" Matt's large dragon reared its head back once again and fired an even larger fireball at the effect version of Torimaki's Battle Ox and completely destroyed it.

**Torimaki: 900**

"Mirage Dragon, attack him directly and end this duel!" Matt's other dragon roared and launched its own attack at the Obelisk student causing said student to fly backwards from the attack as his life points hit zero and was knocked out from impacting the ground.

**Torimaki: 0**  
**Matt: Winner**

As the duel ended, their duel disks shut down and the holograms disappeared. Matt stood victorious over the Obelisk student.

"Just as I thought," He said to himself. "This whole uniform color thing doesn't matter when it comes to dueling. Heck, I bet Jaden would be in Obelisk Blue if…" Matt stopped in his tirade when he suddenly remembered. "Oh crud, in all the excitement I forgot! I better go warn Jaden about Syrus!" With that, Matt ran off towards the Slifer Dorm as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

While Matt was going to get Jaden, Syrus made it to the girl's campus where he was thought he was going to meet Alexis at. Little did he know, Crowler was hiding in the bushes in that designated spot, wearing a tight, black leotard. That something that no sane man would ever wear. But he was positively giddy over what was going to happen.

'_This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote!' _Crowler thought, going over the plan in his mind. _'I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!'_ But he quickly saw his plan go down the toilet when he saw a different Slifer enter the girls' campus.

"Alexis!" Syrus called out. The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out seeing him here.

"That's not Jaden; it's that field spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble, if you were a male that is...

"What's a boy doing here!?" A girl called cried out, alerting the other girls.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man..." Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. He then covered his mouth and dove into the water to escape, very clumsily. But it wasn't him the girls spotted; it was poor, little Syrus. The fella didn't have a chance as a crowd of angry girls in their pajamas surrounded him, tied him up and brought him into the dorm for questioning...

* * *

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy, a black haired girl asked after hearing Syrus's explanation as to why he was there. She also brought Alexis, who changed into her uniform to confirm it. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Just ask her, it's true!" Syrus replied, winking at Alexis, completely unaffected by the fact that his wrists were tied up.

"Uh, hello..." Jasmine, a brunette girl, retorted. "Alexis is really tall and skilled at dueling, and you're really short and an amateur."

"But it's true!" Syrus protested, pulling out the letter. "Just read it!" Jasmine took the note as she and the other girls looked over it.

"Syrus, my name's not spelled right." Alexis said. "This isn't even my handwriting."

"Sorry Syrus, but I think someone's yanking your chain here." Mindy added in.

"So you don't love me?" He asked. The girls groaned at his persistence.

"Hey, hold on!" Jasmine interrupted, looking over the letter again. "This note's addressed to Jaden Yuki!" And for emphasis, she pointed it out to the little guy, disappointing him.

"What!? Aw, I can't even get a _fake_ love letter?" The young Slifer complained. He then skulked again. "I guess I should've listened to Matt when he warned me about that letter."

That caught the girls' attention. "Matt, as in Matt Drayson from Ra Yellow?" Mindy asked Syrus.

"Yeah," Syrus nodded, not looking at them. "He was in the gym's locker room with me when I found the letter. He actually warned me that the letter might've been a fake."

"Maybe _he_…" Jasmine began but Alexis stopped her.

"If you're going to suggest that Matt wrote the letter, Jasmine, don't bother." She said sternly. "I doubt someone like him would write a fake love letter just to prank either Jaden or Syrus. He maybe in Ra Yellow, but that doesn't mean he's the kind of guy who would pull this stunt."

"And besides, Matt's a friend of me and Jaden's." Syrus added in defensively.

"Did he see anyone put the letter in the locker you were using?" Mindy decided to ask, not wanting to accuse the Ra student like Jasmine.

"No…" Syrus said unsurely. "At least, I don't think so."

"Sorry, Syrus." Alexis apologized honestly.

"Me too." Syrus said glumly.

"Guess we have no reason to keep you here." Alexis said, but Jasmine wouldn't have it.

"I don't buy it, he could've written the note as an excuse to come here!" Jasmine wasn't ready to let this go.

"So we should turn him in then? Mindy asked.

"But I was invited!" Syrus said desperately, not wanting to get into even more trouble than he already was in.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The girls looked up in the balcony seeing Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony. Jasmine and Mindy hid Syrus, so she wouldn't see him as well. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine." Alexis said to the Obelisk Headmistress. "We'll be sure to keep the noise down."

"Well I hope so, it's nearly Midnight!" Miss Fontaine said as she headed back to her room. "And I have Pilates in the morning." As soon as they were sure that their headmistress was sound asleep, they got Syrus out of hiding.

"So, what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now, girls..." Alexis said, putting a smirk. "We'll use Syrus as bait, to get Jaden over here."

"What for?" Mindy asked.

"Remember what we were discussing earlier?" Alexis asked referring to the conversation they had in the baths about wanting to duel the Slifer Red. "We're gonna find out how good Jaden really is..."

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm, Chumley was sleeping like always and Jaden was busy with a pastime of his besides dueling...

"Yeah! A 300-move combo!" ...Playing a hand-held video game. But he cut his game short when he heard a knock at his dorm room door.

"Hey Jaden, are you up in there?" He heard Matt's voice from outside the door. When the Silfer opened it, he saw the Ra standing near the door. "What's up, Matt?"

"Ya gotta come quickly it's..." Matt was interrupted by a beeping noise from Jaden's Duel Pilot.

"Hold that thought..." Jaden said, running over to the Pilot and answering the message. It had no picture, just a static image of a screen.

[_We have your roommate Syrus hostage.] _The voice sounded deep and mysterious. [_If you want him back, come over to the girls' dorm...alone.]_

Matt heard everything that message sent. _'Oh no, I'm __too late…_again!'

"Aw man, Syrus what happened?" Jaden said to himself.

"He went over to the girls' dorm, with happy look on his face." Matt replied. "He found a love letter in your locker and thought it was addressed to him from Alexis Rhodes."

"Chumley was telling me almost the same thing, after I came back from the showers. Except the part about a love letter." Jaden realized. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Believe me, I tried, but one of Chazz's goons stopped me and got me into a duel." The Ra replied. "I won, though." He said proudly.

"Aw, I missed a duel!?" Jaden complained. "You gotta tell me all the details!"

"I'll tell ya later," Matt waved off the comment. "Right now, Syrus is in trouble, and whoever's got him wants you as well!"

"You're right, let's head on over there." Jaden said, picking up his duel disk and deck and ran out the door with Matt right behind him.

* * *

Several minutes later they arrived at the lake where an empty rowboat was ready to take Jaden across.

Jaden then turned to his Ra friend. "Well, we're here; I'll head on over and go get Syrus, you stay here, Matt."

"Huh?" Matt recoiled in surprise but looked at Jaden sternly. "No way, I'm coming too! I tried to warn Syrus about that letter so it's partially my fault he's in this mess."

"Unh uh," Jaden shook his head. "I need you here to keep watch in case someone else comes. Besides, the person who contacted me said that they wanted me to come alone; if you come with, who knows what will happen to Syrus."

Matt couldn't argue with that, after all, Jaden did have a point. So he sighed reluctantly and said, "Well, alright, but be careful Jaden."

"You got it!" Jaden said with a wink and a thumb's up before getting into the rowboat and started to stroke. "I'll be back with Syrus before you know it!"

'_I hope so, Jaden,'_ Matt thought to himself as Jaden kept rowing. _'For both of your sakes. Well, I guess I'll just play a game on my duel pilot for now. I wonder if they have the Duel Monster version of the Angry Birds app.'_

* * *

From the water, Dr. Crowler, completely wet and upset that his plan did not go as he wanted surfaced from his little trip to the bottom.

"You try to expel _one _kid and the entire world turns against you!" Crowler ranted, but he stopped short and heard something and then saw Jaden rowing his way towards the girl's dorm. "_You're_ a little late."

Over at the girls' side, Alexis was waiting with her friends, now with all of them in their uniform attire, and a tied up Syrus for Jaden's arrival.

"Here he comes!" Mindy called, seeing Jaden pull up to shore and walked up to the girls.

"Hi, Jaden..." Syrus greeted, glumly.

"Hey, so what exactly is going on here?" Jaden asked. "I ran into Matt saying that you wandered over here."

"Well, to make the long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus replied.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine said angrily.

"I told you," Syrus interjected. "It wasn't like that!"

"Now that you're here, you're trespassing, too!" Mindy added, ignoring Syrus's comment.

"That's right, so if you don't want us to turn you in you're gonna have to win your freedom, by beating me in a duel!" Alexis challenged.

"We'll be expelled, if you turn us in!" Syrus cried.

"It's not gonna happen, Syrus." Jaden assured him. "You got a deal, Alexis! Let's duel!"

* * *

A little while later Jaden and Alexis were standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Jaden's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. To ensure that no one hears their duel (especially Miss Fontaine); they decided to have their duel out on the lake.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jaden." Syrus said in a worried tone.

Crowler treaded the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students so they couldn't see him. "Well, well, well; how exciting. A Slifer versus an Obelisk! Put him in his place, Alexis."

"You ready?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden answered.

"Duel!" Both players drew their opening hands.

**Alexis: 4000**  
**Jaden: 4000**

"Get your game on, Alexis." Jaden challenged.

"Here we go…" Syrus said quietly as he watched.

"Alright, let's see," Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red-headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared. (1200/1600) "I'm also playing one card face-down." She finished, placing the card in her duel disk.

"Time to throw down," Jaden announced as he started his turn. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. The Elemental Hero of thunder appeared on the lake, in a flash of lightning. (1600/1400) And next I'm going to have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" The hero fired bolts of lightning at the ballerina.

"Hold it right there," Alexis called. "I'm activating the trap card Double Passé!" Alexis's trap revealed a Flamenco dancer in a red dress, dancing in the spot light. The lightning stretched around Etoile Cyber and struck Alexis as she braced herself.

**Alexis: 2400**  
**Jaden: 4000**

"Double Passé turns your attack on my monster into a direct attack on me," Alexis explained. "And now, my Etoile Cyber that you were just about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh, and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points go up by 600!"

EC: (1200-1800)

"Oh great," Jaden groaned as the monster danced, spun and round-housed kick Jaden in the ribs.

**A: 2400**  
**J: 2200**

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"That Alexis is something else," Jaden murmured, "Sacrificing her own life points just so she can attack mine."

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed, I think I'm in love." Jaden returned, jokingly.

"You're sweet; too bad I have to crush you. Now, where were we?" She said with a grin (and a small blush that no one could see) and drew a card. "Ooh, I play Blade Skater in attack mode." Another gray-skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water before joining Alexis. (1400/1500) "And I'm going to play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" Alexis's new monster had light blue skin and hair wearing an orange and white leotard and a set of futuristic glasses over her eyes. (2100/800) "Now Cyber Blader, attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" The monster went into a spin as she launched towards Sparkman. Suddenly a foot lashed out and destroyed Sparkman.

**Alexis: 2400**  
**Jaden: 1700**

"So much for Sparkman," Jaden said.

Alexis's friends cheered for her as she took the lead. "Way to go Alexis!" Mindy said.  
"I knew this guy beating Dr. Crowler was just luck!" Jasmine added.

"Well I'll be happy to prove you wrong, it's my turn now." Jaden said starting his turn. "First I'm going to play the field spell card Fusion Gate." He slid it into the field spell drawer. "With this, I can summon fusion monsters without a Polymerization card. He showed Alexis his Avian and Burstinatrix Monster cards before stashing them in his pocket, "So first I'll summon this one: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Without fusion sequence, Flame Wingman just appeared in normal light flash. (2100/1200)

"Okay, looks like it's going to be one fusion monster against another; that's fine by me." Alexis said, staring down the E-Hero with a confident smile. "Although, since they have the same number of attack points, they'll both be destroyed."

"Not after I play this spell, Kishido Spirit!" The spell card showed a warrior with white armor. When Jaden played it, a white ring flashed through water before disappearing. "Now Flame Wingman can take down any monster with the same number of attack points and not be destroyed. And thanks to his super power, when he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her attack points. Now go, Wingman, and attack Cyber Blader!"

'_Someone hasn't done his homework,'_ Alexis thought to herself with a confident grin.

Flame Wingman's dragon hand produced a fireball and went to fire it at Cyber Blader at point blank range. But Cyber Blader counterattacked and both monsters remained after the attack stopped.

"Huh? How was she able to withstand my Wingman's attack?" Jaden said, confused at the results.

"Simple, Cyber Blader has a special ability in that she can't be destroyed by an opponent with one monster." Alexis explained.

"But that would mean that…"

"That neither of us loses life points."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Well I guess you got me."

"Oh when I get you, Jaden, believe me, you'll know it." Alexis drew her next card. "Like now, for example, I equip the spell card Fusion Weapon to my Cyber Blader, giving her 1500 ATK and DEF!" Cyber Blader's hand transformed into something that resembling a tri-pronged blaster.

CB: (3600/2300)

"Uh-oh, you might want to brace yourself for this one, Sy 'ol buddy," Jaden warned Syrus.

"Go, Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" A spiral-shaped lightning blast spat out of the transformed hand and destroyed the Flame Wingman. Jaden had to cover his face from the shock.

**Alexis: 2400**  
**Jaden: 200**

"Uh-oh, your life points are looking a little low," Alexis teased. "I hope you boys haven't unpacked yet."

"That's right," Mind said in an equal manner like Alexis. "Because once she wins, both of you are being expelled."

"We are?" Syrus said, frighteningly.

"Don't worry, Sy, that's not gonna happen, promise." Jaden assured him.

'_You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver, Jaden,' _Alexis thought as though she were speaking to him herself.

'_I hope I'm not making a promise I can't deliver,' _Jaden thought. '_The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. It just all depends on what I draw right here, right now.'_

"Here it goes!" Jaden drew a card.

It was Monster Reborn.

"Perfect," Jaden said making Alexis react.

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode, rise up!" The burly hero appeared not even shielding itself. (800/2000) "And now I play Monster Reborn so come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The armored hero appeared from a vortex emitted by the card. (1600/1400)

"What difference will he make?" Alexis asked. "My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than either of them."

"Not separately, but with Fusion Gate's special ability, I can summon someone who can!" The two monsters stood back to back and started spinning. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, come on out!" Lightning shot into the air and formed a vortex, the force knocking both boats and Crowler around. A large yellow-armored creature appeared. It had a blue center that crackled with electricity. (2400/1600)

"Hate to break it to you, but my Cyber Blader still has more attack points at 3600." Alexis told him

"I know, I know," Jaden said dismissively. "But one of Thunder Giant's special abilities is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are less than his own."

"Wait, _original_ attack points?" Alexis said in shock.

"That's right, in other words attack points without any kind of enhancement."

"But… before I played Fusion Weapon, her attack points were just 2100." Alexis felt like she was in trouble.

"That's right, and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's, which means your Blader is automatically destroyed." The Thunder Giant held out its hand and fired bolts of lightning danced around Cyber Blader and destroyed it. "And you know what the best part is, Alexis? I still have his attack left to use on you. Voltic Thunder!" This time bolts of electricity came out of both of its hands and converged on Alexis.

**Alexis: 0**  
**Jaden: Winner**

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned, not even sure if what just happened had happened. Syrus cheered while Jaden just pointed two fingers at Alexis. "That's game!"

* * *

The two boats came together. "Well, a deal's a deal; I won so we get off free." Jaden said.

"Okay guys I won't back out, we'll keep quiet about this." Alexis replied.

"If you ask me, we should turn all of them in anyway," Jasmine, who looked like she was ready snitch, said.

"Well nobody asked you," Alexis snapped making the girl look at her pleadingly. "Jaden beat me fair and square so that's all there is to it."

"No there's more to it than that," Jaden interjected, catching her attention. "You got game."

"You…think so?" Alexis looked surprised at the compliment.

"That's right and if there's one thing I like more than anything else, it's dueling strong players." Jaden replied, that last statement made Alexis' blush return. "Well, see you around." And with that, Jaden and Syrus rowed away from the dorm.

'_Even if I did win, there's no way I could turn them in,' _Alexis thought. '_This school is a lot more interesting… and fun… with them than without.'_

'_I've never seen Alexis act this way,' _Jasmine thought as she observed her friend's reactions. '_I wonder… is she actually _falling_ for that Slifer?'_

Crowler also watched Jaden's departing dinghy. "Lucky brat," he hissed. "But I'll find a way to expel him yet… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

* * *

Matt saw Jaden and Syrus rowing back and he quickly stood right back up to greet them.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it back." He said as they got the boat to the dock.

"Well, it wasn't too bad," Jaden said as he got off the boat. "I ended up dueling Alexis."

"Really, how'd you do?" Matt asked, interested in this piece of news.

"I won!" Jaden answered with a grin and a peace sign.

"Awesome that means we both beat an Obelisk student tonight!" Matt commented, pumping his fist.

"Wait," Syrus interrupted. "You beat an Obelisk too, Matt?"

"Sure did, I ended up dueling one of Chazz's cronies while I was trying to stop you from heading to the girl's dorm." Matt explained to the little guy, who looked down glumly at that.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not listening to you, Matt; you were right about the letter." Syrus apologized to him.

"Don't worry about it, Sy," Matt said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, I think we should head back to our own dorms otherwise we'll _really_ get in trouble."

"Yeah, all that dueling's made me tired, I'm ready to hit the sack." Jaden commented with a yawn.

"Me too." Syrus yawned.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Matt waved goodbye to them as he headed towards the Ra dorm.

"See ya Matt!" Both Slifers said as they headed to their dorm.

'_Well, one thing's for sure,'_ Matt thought to himself as he walked. _'Things here at Duel Academy sure are interesting with guys like Jaden around.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that, now to get to work on chapter 4. Now before I go, I have one more thing to point out. I will be taking down my OC template chapter when I've received enough OCs for my story. I'm still accepting them either by review or PM; either way I don't care. So again, will people get off of my back! This is MY story I will write it how _I_ want it! Also, I added 1 new made-up card in this chapter so here it is**

**Card Name: No Retreat!  
Card Type: Equip Spell Card  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to either a Warrior or Beast Warrior-type monster you control. The equipped monster is switched to ATK position if it is in DEF position and cannot change its position either by the controller or by card effect. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is Banished (removed from play).  
Card image: Marauding Captain on a battlefield and pointing one of his swords at an unknown enemy with soldiers around him either running away or turning around to fight.**


End file.
